Querida Ran
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Cuando la adrenalina y el temor se instala en ellos, Ran recibe una carta del supuestamente muerto Shinichi Kudo. "Querida Ran, parece mentira que ya hayan pasado 20 años..."


**Son las seis de la mañana~, yo no he dormido nada~~~**

 **Pues sí, estoy con insomnio. Y en medio de todo esto estoy que no paro de pensar en DC y escribí esto *-***

 **Espero que os guste :D**

* * *

 **— QUERIDA RAN —**

* * *

«Querida Ran:

Wow, parece mentira que ya hallan pasado 20 años desde ese incidente en Tropical Land, en el que me suplicaste no alejarme de ti, y aún así como un idiota entre a ese callejón oscuro.

Supongo que te sentirás vieja leyendo esto, yo no. Todo lo contrario a eso, me siento más joven de lo que en verdad soy. Je, je, se que no entenderas el doble sentido de la frase, o a lo mejor si que la sabes y solo te haces la tonta. Si te soy sincero, después de todo este tiempo ya me da igual si lo sabes o no. De todas formas, por favor, tan solo cuida tu cuello.

El enorme error que significó seguir a esos hombres ya es suficientemente malo para mi como para que tú también salgas perjudicada sin tener nada que ver. Por amor a Dios, haz el favor de secarte esas lágrimas, tonta, esto no es serio. Ya no eres una adolescente. ¡Sí, se que éstas llorando! Al igual que se que eso no te sorprende. Haz el favor de tranquilizarte, en realidad la verdad no es tan mala. He estado al borde de la muerte más veces de las que puedo contar y aquí sigo. Incluso, a pesar de saber que fue un error (uno estúpido y enorme), creeme, si volviera al pasado lo cometería de nuevo, sin dudas. Ha sido mi mejor error. Y sí, se perfectamente que ahora éstas mascullando la palabra "idiota" entre dientes. Muchas gracias, yo también te quiero.

No espero que me comprendas. En realidad, la única razón por la que te escrito esto es para que sepas que, contrario a lo que todos piensan, sigo vivo y quiero que dejes de llorar ante una tumba vacía. Lo reconozco, al principio fue divertida la preconcebida idea de mi defunción, pero cuando fue demasiado en serio dejo de tener gracia. ¡Absolutamente todos están convencidos de mi muerte! Es más teticro de lo que imaginas, en serio. Sin embargo, no le digas a nadie. El Profesor, Shiho, Heihi, Conan y tú sois los únicos que conocen la verdad (tú la que menos, pero creeme, es mejor así) y quiero que siga siendo así. Las cárceles están llenas de asesinos que estarían encantados de echarle la mano al cuello al Sherlock Holmes del siglo XXI, por venganza. De verdad que me conviene que crean que estoy bien muerto y enterrado, espero comprendas éste punto, je, je.

Mira esto, tenía pensado dejarte solamente una nota en la que pudiera decirte únicamente "¡ESTOY VIVO, TONTA, YA DEJA DE LLORAR Y HAZ ALGO PRODUCTIVO!", pero me doy cuenta de que está es la primera vez en dos décadas en la que puedo hablarte casí con tranquilidad.

Es momento de que sepas: en realidad, nunca me fui. Siempre he estado contigo, Ran. Tú me has visto, observado más bien, durante todo éste tiempo..., pero no me has reconocido. Juró que es verdad, Ran, durante tanto tiempo he velado por ti... ¿Quién diría que ser la hija de un detective es tan peligroso? ¡Por lo que más quieras! ¿Tanto te cuesta usar tu kárate al menos una vez? Sí, yo también deseo que tengas la oportunidad de matarme con tus propias manos, pero no es así... o tal vez, sí.

No debería decírtelo pero:

 **ESTOY AQUÍ AHORA. JUSTO ENFRENTE TUYO. LA MISMA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE TUVO CONTACTO DIRECTO CONMIGO TODO ESTE TIEMPO ERA YO. TE HE ENTREGADO ESTA CARTA Y AHORA ESTOY SENTADO ENFRENTE TUYO. DISFRUTANDO DE TU REACCIÓN AL LEER ESTO. SÍ, YA LO SE...** »

Y hay terminaba todo. Las manos de Ran temblaban como flanes. Todo su ser le gritaba "¡Era cierto! ¡Todas las cosas imposibles que sospechaba eran ciertas!" Arrugó el papel lleno de la letra de Shinichi, desquitándose así un poco de la persona que tenía al frente.

El hecho de que Conan ya tuviese 27 años le era todavía algo irreal. Pero esto... la verdad lo era todavía más. Y sin embargo, lo veía. Al fin le dejaba ver la verdad tras esas malditas gafas que ya no le quedaban grandes, tras tanto tiempo.

Para la ocasión, el joven llevaba la misma ropa que llevaba en esa cita sorpresa con su mejor amiga en el parque de atracciones, hace ya veinte años. Ran tenía los ojos clavados en él, pero no le veía, sus ojos estaban demasiado llenos de lágrimas. Y su mente estaba cegada en que opción escojer, entre comérselo a besos sabiendole vivo de pie ante ella, o cruzarle la cara a bofetadas por tanto tiempo de mentiras. Por no solo estaba el hecho de que le había ocultado su identidad, no, estaba el hecho de que ya le había descubierto con anterioridad varías veces y él había tenido el rostro de hacerle creer que estaba equivocada. Estaba a punto de hacer lo segundo, cuando él hablo. Con las gafas, el objeto que durante veinte años ocultó su identidad auténtica, en las manos, Conan (Shinichi) habló. Por primera vez sin mentiras hacía ella.

—... soy un idiota —completó la última frase de su carta. Entonces extendió los brazos ante ella, completamente vulnerable—. Adelante —invitó—, desquitate con este mentiroso.

Y un fuerte golpe resonó en la estancia.

El del cuerpo de la mujer de 37 años, cayendo al suelo desmayada del profundo shock.

* * *

 **WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! *GRITA COMO UNA LOCA* AL FIN, ¡DESPUES DE 20 AÑOS, EL FINAL DE DC YA ESTÁ A LA VUELTA DE LA ESQUINA! KYAAAAAAA~~~~~~ ¡NO QUEPO EN MI DE LA EMOCIÓN! ¡DIOSES, EL FINAL YA! De pensarlo me siento vieja y solo tengo 18 años. xD**

 **¿Qué va a pasar, qué va a pasar, qué va a pasar? ¡Ya quiero saberlo! *o***


End file.
